


Brian Hull's Disney Plus commercials

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: TV Commercials, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Commercials, Disney Parody, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: What if Brian Hull was a endorser and spokesperson for the Disney Plus streaming service? Get to see the commercials that he would have done if Disney brought him up to endorse the service. Voice over in the fic is Jim Cummings (chapter 1 only).





	1. Why am I here?

Hello my Hullimaniacs out there, Welcome back to channel, It's so great to see you again, and today- (Looks back at the background) wait, where am I, and how did I get there?

(Voiceover) "You're in a commercial for Disney+."

I'm in a commercial?

"As Phineas and Ferb say it, Yes, yes you are."

Wait, if I'm in a commercial for Disney+, what am I going to say about it?

"Well you are Disney Youtuber, voice impressionist and big fan, feel free to say anything about it."

Well, okay then. (As Pooh) Well, with Disney+ you can enjoy your favorite movie and shows from Disney, (as Woody) Pixar, (as the Hulk) Marvel, (as Yoda) Star Wars, (as Homer Simpson) 20th Century Fox, (back to his regular voice) and National Geographic. It's all here!

"Did you just do Pooh?"

Yes, yes I did, but anyway, start streaming now for only $6.99, or bundle with Hulu and ESPN+ for just $12.99. You save more than you would on other services! And you stream it anyway you want, just not yet on a Switch or Linux, but that's coming anyway.

"You really are perfect to be our spokesperson and endorser. Your Disney geekiness paid off!"

(As Goofy) Oh gawrsh!

(Commercial ends with the logo and the words "Start Streaming now" below it)


	2. Even my friends love it!

Hello my Hullimaniacs out there, Welcome back to the ad, It's so great to see you again, and today, I can tell you that Disney+ rocks!

(Shows a few assortment of shows and movies on the service, with a disclaimer on the bottom saying "Not all series and movies are available in all territories. See the Disney+ website for details.")

So DIsney+ is the best of Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Star Wars and National Geographic, but there's more to that! The originals are a joy to see, like The Mandalorian, High School Musical: The Musical: The Series, The World According to Jeff Goldblum, The live-action Lady and the Tramp movie, Noelle, Togo, and upcoming fare like Timmy Failure: Mistakes Were Made!

In fact: (Screen transitions to show supported hardware and logos of the said systems that can play the service) You can use Disney+ on your Smartphone, Tablet, Game Console, Smart TV, Computer, as long as it can access Disney+, the better! The price is even good, you can get it on its own for $6.99 a month or $69.99 a year, or you can get it with ad-supported Hulu and ESPN+ for only $12.99 a month!

(Back to his living room) It's so great, even my friends (Shows Anna "Brizzy Voices" Brisbin and Erik Peter Carlson on his couch watching The Little Mermaid and waves at the camera) love it!

Enjoy Disney+ today, and check out the magic you've been missing! (Voicing Mickey) You won't regret it, ha-ha!

(Commercial ends with the logo and the words "Start Streaming now" below it)

**Author's Note:**

> The story is in no way a paid endorsement of the service, but I do wish Brian Hull endorsed it in commercials and such. See you next fanfiction!


End file.
